Toby is A
by peacelovelaugh99
Summary: Spencer just found out Toby is A, can Spencer ever forgive him? Or, will Wren swoop in and steal Spencers heart? I absolutely love Spoby (:


Spencer had been in her room crying for two days straight after she found out her boyfriend was in the a team. She had the same clothes on and she looked like a wreck. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were out-of-town in Philadelphia so Hanna and Aria knew to just walk in. They walked upstairs in Spencer's room and gasped when they saw her. "Spencer what happened" Aria asked "Toby and I broke up" Spencer choked out "what why" Aria gasped "he is part of the a team" Spencer whispered and sat down on her bed "are you sure" Hanna asked "yes I'm sure, he broke in my house and tried to steal the key he is a" Spencer yelled "there has to be a reasonable explanation, Spencer Toby is madly in love with you" Aria said "no he doesn't love me, it was an act all of it. I fell in love with a boy who was torturing me. I lost my virginity to a boy who sends me death threats for fun" Spencer screamed. Hanna closed her eyes and grabbed her hand "Its gonna be ok" Hanna smiled and her and Aria walked out.

Caleb and Toby shared and apartment and Hanna marched right in "Caleb" Hanna screamed "what Hanna whats going on" he asked running over to her "you need to punch Toby in the face" she yelled and explained everything. Toby walked into the kitchen, looking worse than Spencer did and Caleb punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose and a black eye. "dude you took her virginity away and you're a" Caleb scoffed and grabbed Hanna and walked her to the door "Hanna wait" Toby yelled "please give this to spencer" Toby asked handing her a letter "fine" Hanna scoffed and left the apartment. She drove back over to Spencer's house and dropped off the letter. "he looked worse than you" Hanna said smiling "are you serious" Spencer asked Hanna nodded and left. Spencer sat down and opened the letter.

"Spencer I can't even imagine what your thinking about me now. I never intended to hurt you. I do love you and I cant be away from you, I need you. Please meet me tonight at six at the applerose grill so I can explain the story to you love, Toby"Spencer looked at the clock. It was six fifteen. She quickly changed and drove to the grill. "you showed up" Toby smiled "stop, your not allowed to look at me like that" Spencer hissed and sat down. "you have to believe me, what we had was real please spencer" Toby begged "why did you join the a team" Spencer asked "I thought it would protect you" Toby whispered Spencer took a deep breath "please Spencer belive me im so sorry i just never want anything to happen to you, please Spence believe me" he begged, Spencer looked down. Toby helped her stand up and walked her to his car. "please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone" he begged and grabbed her hands, she pulled away and walked out of the grill. "Spencer" he screamed chasing after her "Spence you cant do this to me" he cried "have fun on the a team" Spencer hissed and walked to her car and drove straight to her ex boyfriend Wrens house.

She ran up to the door and was surprised when Wren actually answered, "Spencer what are you doing here if Toby finds out your here" Wren began Spencer interrupted "he wont find out because we broke up" Spencer said and sat on the porch swing, Wren sat next to her. "I get it, I'm a rebound" Wren laughed Spencer smiled "if you were a rebound would I do this" Spencer asked and grabbed Wrens face and pulled it into hers making him kiss her. He broke away and smiled "I've missed you Spence" he said stroking her hair "I better go" Spencer whispered and walked back to her car. "Spencer wait" Wren yelled "If he hurts you again just let me know" Wren smiled Spencer climbed in her car and drove away.

When Spencer walked inside Hanna was sitting in her kitchen "Hanna what are you doing here" Spencer asked "I knew your parents are in Philly today and I know you keep a spare key underneath that plant on the porch" Hanna laughed Spencer rolled her eyes "well I do have a real reason for coming not just because im a stalker" Hanna said and took a coke from the fridge. "and that reason was" Spencer asked "I think you should get back together with Toby" Hanna said quietly Spencer sat down "why" Spencer asked "because Caleb worked for A and I forgave him" Hanna explained "Caleb did a favor for a he didn't completely join the a team" Spencer scoffed "Spencer Caleb said he is really depressed, I really don't think he would do anything to intentionally hurt you. Maybe he really was trying to protect you I mean why else would he join the A team" Hanna asked "you really think I should forgive him" Spencer asked "definitely" Hanna smiled


End file.
